


with you there's a heaven

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Rare Pair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Joe and Caitlin take a walk in the autumn woods.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For lonely prompts week day 3  
> Any, any/any, a nice romantic weekend at a bed and breakfast looking at the fall foliage   
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/463797.html?thread=71615413#t71615413
> 
> Title from "Weekend in New England"

Caitlin looks up at the canopy of leaves overhead, a riot of browns and oranges and reds, gaps beginning to show through to the blue sky beyond. There seem to be as many leaves on the ground as there are on the trees if the crunching underfoot is anything to go by and the chill of an early fall is in the air, making her glad that she's well bundled up in coat and scarf and sensible walking boots. 

Then again, she knows that if she feels cold, she could just stop walking and cuddle up to Joe West, human furnace and giver of the best hugs known to man. 

When that thought strikes her, suddenly all she wants is to feel his arms around her, like craving chocolate when on a diet. And since she's fairly sure that he won't deny her sudden wish, she stops, thankful the path is deserted, and slips her arms around his waist, lifting her face to his for a kiss. He grins, leans down and brings his lips to hers, his arms going around her shoulders and holding her tightly. 

It's a quick kiss, enough to slake her thirst for now, but he doesn't release her from the circle of his arms, instead sways her lazily on the spot, almost like they're in the middle of a dance floor. Which, like walking hand in hand, is something they don't often get to do, though it has been known to happen if they're alone in his kitchen. "We should do this more often," he says, his voice low and she can't help but agree with him. 

"No meta humans, no work, no-one but us..." It's everything she knew they needed but she he told quite realised how much they needed it, how much the weight of all the stares from friends and family had been weighing them down. 

"Yeah." He runs a hand down her cheek. "Perfect." 

She has to kiss him again then, can't not, and this time the kiss is warmer, hotter altogether, and when she pulls away, both of them are breathing hard. "How about we go back?" she suggests and he nods slowly. 

"Snuggle up in front of the fire in the lounge?" 

They'd planned to do that the previous evening but a long drive had tired them both out, Joe especially, and they'd had dinner in the nearby town and gone straight to bed afterwards. Caitlin is looking forward to the snuggling, of course, but right now, there's a different kind of fire she wishes to tend. 

"Later," she says, her hands moving from around his waist, fitting easily into the back pockets of his jeans, pushing their lower bodies into closer contact with each other. She slides her lips over his and whispers, "Much later." 

"I like the way you think," he mumbles against her lips and moments later, leaves crunch underfoot as they head, at a brisk pace, back to the bed and breakfast.


End file.
